


Stretching Out Cheap Cotton Over Your Thick Skull

by Dekomaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU cannon divergence, Dark Luffy, Dark Strawhats, Heavy Angst, M/M, basically luffy is raised by doffy and idolizes him instead of shanks, law is still doing his thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: umm so basically Luffy joined the Donquixote pirates and idolized Doflamingo rather than Shanks and here we are
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Stretching Out Cheap Cotton Over Your Thick Skull

“Corazon!” Disco greeted as soon as the two men entered the back office of the Human Shoppe, a stricken expression on his face, forcing a soft chuckle out of Luffy. “I wasn’t expecting to see you,” Disco explained as he made to get up out of his chair. Luffy waved a dismissive hand at him, and Disco sat back down.

  
“We won’t be here long, the auction starts soon after all.” Luffy approached the desk, while Zoro moved back against the wall adjacent to the door. Disco breathed out a sigh of relief.

  
“I see. What can I do for you then?” He enquired.

  
“I’ve got a message from Joker.” Luffy declared, “We’re ending our relationship with the Human Shoppe. Human trafficking is too much of a hassle, and here in Sabody, with the Navy breathing down our necks from HQ and Marie Jois, it's just too much of a headache.” Disco’s eyes grew to the size of saucers once more, anxiety coming back in full force.

  
“But, we’ve been a major source of profit for the Donquixote Family for years!” He stammered, rising out of his seat to slam his hands on the table. Righteous anger surged through him, he’d loyally served them for years, they couldn’t just cut him off. Luffy simply looked at him dispassionately.

  
“Times change. I’ll be back tomorrow if our jolly roger is still up anywhere in the Human Shoppe,” he paused, considering his threat, “hmmm, let's just say it’ll be unpleasant for you and your employees.” Luffy flashed him a wide smile, before moving to leave the large office. “Zoro,” he called as he neared the door once more. The taller green-haired male huffed softly as he opened his one good eye and stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall. 

  
“Corazon, please reconsider,” Disco pleaded, attempting to catch Luffy before he left the office, reaching out to snag his arm. Zoro’s eyes narrowed, flicking his thumb on the guard of his katana, preparing to draw. Luffy turned around and eyed where Disco’s hand clung to him, a frown forming on his face.

  
“Joker was hoping we could part ways amicably, but if-” he began, a threatening drawl to his voice. Disco quickly released the other’s arm and stepped back. The pressure in the room increased, weighing down heavily on him. Either he agreed to what had already been laid out or Corazon would simply kill him.

  
“No, I understand, sorry for the confusion,” Disco amended. Luffy flashed him a wide grin once again, the pressure in the room lifting immediately.

  
“I’ll be back tomorrow, Disco,” Luffy said as he waved goodbye offhandedly, walking out the door. Zoro followed behind the other, shutting the door as he left.

  
“Oi, Disco had a point, why's the Boss cutting ties with here,” Zoro inquired as the pair walked down the corridor towards where the slaves were kept before the auction. 

  
“Hmm? Oh, that new deal with Kaido is going a lot better than he initially thought it would, so don’t need this place anymore. It's a loose end.” Zoro grunted in response. He cared little for the business and politics side of the family, that's why he had ended up his Luffy. The Corazon Army was the only branch of the family that really left Dressrosa and still engaged in piracy outside of the underworld. As such, they tended to act as enforcers for the family across the Grandline. 

  
“Why are we here?” Zoro asked as they came up to the room the prisoners were kept in. 

  
“I’m just curious, want to see if it's worth sticking around or we should just head back to town,” Luffy replied lightheartedly, peeking his head into the room, surveying the humans behind the bars. His eyes caught on the old man down at the far end, sitting next to the giant that had been promised as the main event for today’s auction. A wicked grin split across Luffy’s face, a soft chuckle coming out. “Shishishi, we’re gonna stick around. I want to see how this shit show is gonna play out.” Zoro merely raised an eyebrow and followed his captain out of the room and back down the hallway to the main auditorium and stage. 

  
Patrons of the Human Shoppe had begun to filter in, the Auction was set to begin in 10 minutes. The pair found a set of seats, near the back, giving them a view of the whole room. Zoro tucked his swords under his arm as he leant back against the seat. Luffy nudged his arm with his arm, prompting Zoro to look down at him, meeting his captain’s eyes. Luffy merely nudged his arm again and pouted. With a sigh, Zoro lifted his other arm to wrap around Luffy’s shoulders as Luffy curled into Zoro’s side.

  
Zoro was idly watching the Human Shoppe customers as they entered and found their own respective seats. The usual crowd was there, rich nobles who stood just below the Celestial Dragons in the World Government's hierarchy and a few scattered pirates and other shady characters. He quickly lost interest with the procession of people into the auction house, and closed his eye, intending to sleep until Luffy woke him.

  
“Zoro, guess who’s here” Luffy drawled, Zoro could hear the smile on his face before he even opened his eye. Once more, he merely raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re no fun, you have to ask me “who?” before I tell you”

  
“Fine then, who?” Zoro huffed out. In response, Luffy merely pointed to the middle of the audience seating, sure enough near the back, surrounded by his crew was Trafalgar Law. His fuzzy hat was rather hard to miss, alongside the polar bear mink who seemed to be a member of his crew. Zoro looked back to Luffy, “What's he doing here? I thought he and the boss weren’t on good terms.”

  
“They aren’t” Luffy confirmed as he narrowed his eyes, continuing to watch Law. “I haven’t seen him since I was six, on Minion. Whenever I ask about him, Doffy always says, ‘he's letting him find his way beyond he returns to the family’, I bet he’d want to know about this though.” 

  
“Are you going to confront him?”

  
“Nah, too much trouble,” Luffy paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as if he was in thought, “maybe I’ll send Nami to trail him and see what he’s up to.” Zoro hummed in agreement, scanning the crowd once more, a group of pirates who just entered catching his eye.

  
“Luffy, that's another one of the supernovas right?” 

  
“Hmm?” Luffy looked up, away from where he had been scrutinizing Law, “Yeah, that’s Eustass Kidd. He’s a real hellraiser apparently” Zoro nodded, observing the man. Fiery red hair barely reigned in by some sort of googles, a massive furry coat and weapons strapped across the man’s bare chest. His crew was interesting as well, a man in a mask-wearing a polka-dotted shirt and jeans, some sort of blade weapon slung on his hips, in addition to the two who stood behind him and Kidd, a massive one and another with light blue hair and tattoos covering his body. The sound of Disco coming on stage, and the auction subsequently beginning drew Zoro’s attention away and back to the stage. 

  
“What exactly are you expecting to happen?” he asked, tightening his arm around Luffy.

  
“Those nimrods had Dark King Rayleigh chained up in the back,” Luffy giggled, “he’s far too powerful to have been caught by Disco or anyone working for him. I’m curious why he’s hanging around and how he’s gonna leave.” 

  
Zoro hummed softly as the auction began. He mostly tuned out whatever bullshit Disco was spouting about whatever poor soul was currently on stage. Instead, he focused on Luffy, who had tucked his head onto his shoulder. He dropped his hand to Luffy’s back, tracing nonsensical patterns as the auction went on.

  
They had finally reached near the end, allegedly the giant would be appearing soon. Luffy sat up straight suddenly, sliding to the edge of his seat, finally paying rapt attention to what was happening on stage. Zoro sat up straighter in response, trusting Luffy’s instincts. 

  
A large crash echoed throughout the auditorium. Luffy chuckled. Another crash and it appeared as though the back wall of the stage was being broken from behind, the metal beginning to split apart. Two large hands emerged from the split, gripping the metal and forcing the gap wider. The sound of screeching metal quickly filled the room, before abruptly stopping, the hands disappearing back into the gap. 

  
By this time, the Human Shoppe guards had begun to enter the room, and several patrons had begun to flee. Chaos had enveloped the auction house rather quickly, as people scrambled to escape and found themselves blocked by the guards attempting to reach the stage. 

  
Out from the gap emerged the giant intended to be today’s main event and an elderly man, who upon closer inspection Zoro realized was in fact, Silvers Rayleigh. He couldn’t help but smirk, Luffy was right this was in fact a shit show. The Celestial Dragons, who sat up close in their pompous VIP seating, began to panic as well, the apparent father of the family standing and raising his gun, aiming at the pair on stage. He appeared to be yelling something, but his words were lost in the commotion, not that Zoro or Luffy particularly cared what the man had to say.

  
The next moment a strong wave of conqueror’s haki swept throughout the room. Luffy frowned as the chaos was brought to an end, all the frantic nobles and weak auction house guards knocked out, leaving only a handful of audience members unaffected. He huffed, pouting as he stood up. Zoro followed.  


“Let's leave before the navy gets here,” he offered, as they began to move towards the exit.

  
“I’m hungry.” was all Luffy grumbled in response.


End file.
